Linked
by JustAnotherBibliophile
Summary: When Annabeth helps Percy out of the River Styx, they form a soul link. Inspired by "Harry Potter and Fate's Debt." Hope to continue the story all the way through HoO.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing and parts are direct dialogue taken from "The Last Olympian" to be as precise as possible. _

"So… I just jump in?"

"You have to prepare yourself first," Nico said, "or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul."

"sounds fun," Percy muttered.

After talking for what seemed like forever to Achilles and Nico, Percy finally took the fall into the river. He tells me that he tried to tie himself to his mom, to Grover, to all of his friends.

But then I was there. He was flailing around, trying not to get swept up in the current of our lake at camp after he had capsized his canoe.

"Hold on Seaweed Brain," I called to him. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

The current seemed to lighten it's grasp on him. I went to tighten my ponytail- something that had become a bad habit, only for my hand to touch my Yankees hat, making me wonder if he could see me. But his eyes were above the lake, and he stared right at me with those green eyes that could see my soul.

"You are such an idiot sometimes," I laughed at him. "Come on, take my hand."

He reached up slowly, and helped me pull him ashore.

"Do you know how we got here?" I asked him.

"Well, I was bathing in the River Styx last time I checked." He smirked.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know, you pulled me out apparently."

"I what?" I tried to ask, but just like that I was back in cabin six, where I was before the whole ordeal.

_Annabeth_? A voice in my head asked.

_Hello_?

_It's Percy, I'm back in the underworld._

_I'm back in my cabin. Why are you in my head?_

_Would love to talk but I kinda have to fight now_, he responded.

_Good luck, stay safe._

_Okay, see you soon_. With that he was silent, leaving me to find some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last thing I was expecting was to get reviews! Thank you both so much!**

**Hi Im Manu: thank you for the criticism! The reason the POV was so strange is because I didn't know what POV to write in. I think I'm going to stick to a third person Annabeth centered POV. **

**ViktorSweden00: thank you so much, and sorry if I spelled you username wrong. **

**Let's get to the story:**

Annabeth didn't know what happened. She could suddenly hear her dumb seaweed brain in her head. It puzzled her. She could _feel_ him fighting in the underworld, and she didn't like it one bit. Not only should she be there helping him, but she should not know what was happening to him. It was just too weird.

_Hey_, Percy said to me once he had won_. I'm going to call you on my mom's phone to see if this is real._

_I sure hope it's not_, Annabeth thought.

_Hey, I heard that. _

_You can't hear me if I'm not talking. _

_Well then I felt that_, Percy retorted.

Her phone rang.

"Hey," Percy greeted.

"You just said that a few seconds ago."

"So it's real then?" He asked.

Annabeth sighed and sat down on her bed, accidently landing her ass on one of the many books. She swore under her breath.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy whispered.

"Yes?"

"Did you just sit on something sharp?"

"Kind of," she answered. "It was my book. How did you know that?"

"Because I felt it."

"I thought you just bathed in the river Styx."

"I did."

There was a silence.

"Meet me at the empire state building."

"See you there."

Annabeth ended the call with a click.

**Annabeth's POV because I randomly switch while writing and don't catch it till I'm rereading. **

All forty of us arrived at the building not long after. There was a tugging at me, we were like one big monster magnet. Never had we attempted to put so many half-bloods together without Thalia's tree (except before her tree, of course.)

_One of them is a spy_, Percy thought.

_I know. _

_Get out of my head. _

_You get out of mine. _

I walked over to the kelp head. My laptop bag clunked my shoulder as I walked.

I frowned at him "What is it?"

"What's what?" He asked.

"You're looking at me funny."

He sent me the vision of me pulling him out of the river. I nodded at him.

After a long talk, the plan was clear: Percy had become our leader and we must protect Olympus.

We rode the elevator up; my mind being overrun with Percy's ADHD thoughts of Apollo's disco music.

"Will you shut up," I muttered to him.

He tried his best to clear his mind after that. The gods weren't very cooperative, as expected, but it was just the start of a very long war. And maybe it wouldn't be long in time, but I knew it would be much too long for my patience.


End file.
